Sweet Intoxication
by Leista
Summary: Raoul goes searching for the Phantom, but finds more than he bargained for. Based on a combination of the movie and book versions and written because in the book Erik is described as smelling like death or a corpse. This is just the opposite. Slash.


**Title: Sweet Intoxication**

**Rating: PG 13?**

**Summary: Raoul goes searching for the Phantom, but finds more than he bargained for. Based on the movie version and written because in the book Erik is described as smelling like death or a corpse. This is just the opposite. **

**Dislclaimer: I do not claim the characters in this story. They belong to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made; this was written for entertainment purposes only. **

**Note: Written shortly after the film came out and quickly forgotten.**

--

"Erik; Phantom! Whatever it is you wish to be called, answer me!" Raoul gasped as a burst of chill air hit him in the face.

"What is it you want from me, good sir?" a sultry voice breathed hotly against the back of Raoul's neck. He spun around, but faced only the darkness.

Raoul felt disoriented, he hadn't moved but a few paces since hearing the voice, but it seemed as if it came from everywhere. Now it was to his left. He spun around but could distinguish no shape in the shadows. Raoul soon realized that he was being herded back the way he had came, back through the mirror-passage to Christine's room. He let himself be led by the rich purring voice. He searched for and grasped the edge of the mirror in the darkness and forced it to the side. As he stepped back inside the room, Raoul felt another brush of cool air, this one bearing a scent of musk. A pleasant smell, though Raoul tried not to breath it in too deeply. As he was contemplating this Raoul heard a faint _click_, undeniably the sound of a door being locked.

Raoul rushed forward, but stilled as he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. The smell was now intoxicating, as rich and full as the voice of its wearer.

"What is it you want of me, my good viscount?" The hot breath against his ear sent shivers down Raoul's spine. He couldn't remember why he had been searching for the Phantom, only that he wanted to stand there and breathe in his scent and feel his steady presence and the pressure of the hand on his shoulder.

Raoul opened his eyes with a start (he hadn't realized he'd closed them) as the hand was removed. He still felt the Phantom's breath against his neck and smelled his scent, but now he feared a rope being slung over his neck or knife in his back, as he hadn't moments before. Raoul felt as if his sanity had left him, as if he couldn't think logically because he wanted the dangerous man's hands back upon him. All that worried Raoul was the thought that the Phantom could leave at any instant, dissolve back into the shadows never to return.

Raoul felt a hand on his hip and another around his waist. "Why have you sought me out, young monsieur Chagny? For your beloved Christine's sake, or your own?" the Phantom purred against his ear, "Did you wish to see Christine's Angel of Music for yourself? Did jealousy spark when you heard my voice coming from this very room, when you heard me calling to her? Or would you like the same treatment as she?" 

Raoul didn't care what the Phantom's saturnine mouth said, as long as that delicious voice kept whispering in his ear and the hands continued to rove as if it were their right. Raoul grasped a hand that had glided over his chest and turned to face the Phantom. In the dim light his pearly mask seemed to glow, sending the rest of his face into shadow. Raoul held the hand in a vice-like grip and raised his other to touch the shadowed face. He felt warm flesh and silken hair as he moved his hand to the back of the Phantom's neck and pulled the face a mere inch from his own.

"Why are you trying to seduce me?" Raoul growled, sounding more sure of himself than he felt. "Do you want Christine and I both for your bed? Or are you just toying with the mouse before you kill it?"

Raoul received a throaty chuckle in reply. "You don't seem to mind my actions, viscount, for all your rough words."

"Please, call me by my name," Raoul interrupted without thinking.

"Only if you will do me the same honor, sir." The Phantom removed Raoul's hand from his neck and glided across the room to take a seat in a cushioned chair.

"Erik," Raoul whispered, curious about the Phantom's reaction.

"Yes, young Raoul, that is my name and I thank you for using it. To most I am Phantom, Ghost, or, I have even heard myself referred to as 'it'. 'It' is not a pleasant name to be called, Raoul."

"Erik," he repeated, seeming to taste the name instead of merely speak it.

"Raoul," Erik purred in reply, waving a welcoming arm to Raoul. "Feel free to join me, young man, I will not bite unless you wish it."

-end-


End file.
